The present invention relates to a method of performing the edge clean operation on semiconductor wafers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of using a laser to perform the edge clean operation on semiconductor wafers.
One of the major problems gaining attention in wafer processing today is the edge related defects. Edge related defects contribute to lower die yield and lost revenue. A typical type of edge defect is the peeling of edge films due to poor adhesion to underlying layers.
Many processing schemes have been devised and implemented to reduce edge related defects. The majority of processing schemes involve costly photo masking and etching steps in an attempt to reduce or eliminate the defects. The wafer is coated with photo resist and run through an edge bead removal step. The wafer is then etched in a plasma etcher to remove the films on the edge of the wafer. The resist is then stripped off in both a dry and then wet process. The wafer is then sent on for subsequent processing.
The disadvantage associated with these existing solutions is that the wafers have to run through additional processing steps that can add both high cost and long cycle times.
Therefore, an improved method for performing the edge clean operation on a semiconductor wafer is needed. The present invention provides such a method for performing the edge clean operation on a semiconductor wafer. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.